


#3patchproblems

by ardenteurophile



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenteurophile/pseuds/ardenteurophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tries out twitter. Sherlock/John, total crack, allusions to real people/events but nothing I'd go so far as to call RPF. If you want to read chronologically, start at the bottom; start at the top if you're into a more 'Memento' type thang</p>
            </blockquote>





	#3patchproblems

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sherlock is the property of the BBC, Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat. Sherlock Holmes is public domain. My thanks to Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Sherlock** @drjwatson I need you.  
 _About 1 hour ago_

 **Sherlock** My idiot flatmate says it might be better if I don't tweet anymore.  
 _About 3 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** @lestrade Wrong. I'll be in in an hour. Don't send car. Turtles!  
 _About 5 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** I confess that there are mysteries that baffle even me.  
 _About 5 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** Going back to bed.  
 _About 6 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** @sdonovan You must have some tips?  
 _About 6 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** #3patchproblems How does one clear the air after an innebriated sexual encounter?  
 _About 6 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** Gn t alsng ;; & bfd nov  
 _About 11 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** @lestrade WRNOG.  
 _About 11 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** found  
 _About 11 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** Too manypeopple lostjohn @drjwatson where are y  
 _About 11 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** @drjwatson Need you where are you  
 _About 11 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** KAraOKE!!!  
 _About 12 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** Criminal isgoingg into a bar  
 _About 14 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** Criminal isgoing  
 _About 14 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** We think have seen criminal!! Goingto havea look...  
 _About 14 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** Nt a date!!  
 _About 15 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** I, howevre, am in total psosession of my senses(  
 _About 15 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** methinks @drjwatson had had one tipple too many.  
 _About 15 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** @stephenfry No reason!  
 _About 16 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** @sweetgirl24 It was just a hunch.  
 _About 16 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** @stephenfry The name 'Moriarty' doesn't ring any bells, does?  
 _About 16 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** @stephenfry Good to hear you're a fan.  
 _About 16 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** Retired to The White Hart to quaff a pint of London Pride.  
 _About 16 hours ago_ ****

 **Sherlock** Tweeting on a date may well be unacceptable, @anderson, but so is your face.  
 _About 17 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** @lestrade No, I'm not coming in tonight. I'm on a date. Tomorrow!  
 _About 17 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** @lestrade What can it be like in your tiny minds? Ok, I'll give you a clue: turtles.  
 _About 17 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** @lestrade @sdonovan @anderson Wrong.  
 _About 17 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** @harrywatson No, it is not a date.  
 _About 17 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** In a rather excellent Chinese in Holborn with @drjwatson. Highly recommended. Impeccable spring rolls.  
 _About 18 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** @barackobama Please email me with further details  & I'll get back to you #3patchproblem  
 _About 23 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** Doesn't anyone have any less DULL #3patchproblems?! I might as well do the Sudoko.  
 _About 23 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** @allyallyo I suspect your boyfriend has something to do with it - ask him #3patchproblems  
 _About 23 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** @singlensexy A simple over-the-counter cream should suffice. #3patchproblems  
 _About 23 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** @sweetgirl24 Try looking in the cupboard under the sink #3patchproblems  
 _About 23 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** Has anyone got any #3patchproblems they require solving? I'm at a loose end.  
 _About 23 hours ago_

 **Sherlock** @drjwatson Bring milk.  
 _1 day ago_

 **Sherlock** @drjwatson I need you. Might be dangerous.  
 _1 day ago_

 **Sherlock** No food in the house. No milk.  
 _1 day ago_

 **Sherlock** @drjwatson I already have you for that. And my skull.  
 _1 day ago_

 **Sherlock** @drjwatson How do I use this blasted thing? If I don't understand, what chance do others have?  
 _1 day ago_

 **Sherlock** I hope that you're aware that most of you aren't worth interacting with.  
 _1 day ago_

 **Sherlock** My idiot flatmate said this would help me to interact with people.  
 _1 day ago_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sherlock is the property of the BBC, Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat. Sherlock Holmes is public domain. My thanks to Arthur Conan Doyle.


End file.
